Retrouvailles
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Harold est devenu le Chef de Beurk et Krokmou l'Alpha respecté par tous les Dragons. Malheureusement pour les protéger, Harold doit prendre une décision difficile qui va changer à jamais la vie des habitants de Beurk. Pourtant, ils ne se sont jamais vraiment dit adieu. Suite selon moi de la fin de film  Dragons 3 - Le Monde Cachés  Attention risque de Spoilers. Reviews appréciés


**Salutation fan de la trilogie « Dragon », je vous propose ce petit OS suite au Trailer et aux différents Screens que j'ai vu.**

**Attention, Spoilers pour ceux où celles qui désirent ne pas savoir ce qui va arriver à Harold & Krokmou dans le film « Dragons 3: Le monde caché »**

**Je précise que je n'ai pas vu le film, j'imagine juste la suite (par rapport à la note de l'auteur au début du livre que je reprends d'ailleurs, en là modifiant un peu afin de ne pas là plagier).**

**Attention, possibilité de risque de « Spoilers » alors si vous préférez attendre la sortie du film avant de lire cet OS fermez vite la croix rouge ^_^' et lisez cet OS plus tard, car il est possible que certaines de mes idées soient ce qui se passe dans le film.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Titre: Retrouvailles

_Quand j'étais petit garçon, le monde grouillait de Dragons de toutes sortes. Il y en avait qui crachait des boules de feu, d'autres d'énergie et d'autres qui se servait des orages. Il y avait des grands Dragons parfois l'air sinistre qui volait à la perfection et faisait leurs nids dans les falaises, des petits Dragons plutôt inoffensifs qui chassaient des petites proies comme des souris où des rats, des Dragons de Mer gros comme vingt baleines qui tuait pour le plaisir. Certains étaient couverts d'écaille rouge qui pouvaient s'enflammer, d'autres étaient couverts d'os comme s'il était mort, alors que d'autres étaient couverts de métal afin de ne pas paraître vulnérable. Bref, l'espèce contenant une multitude de spécimens._

_Aujourd'hui, ces espèces ont pratiquement disparu de la surface de la Terre sans laisser un os où une canine pour témoigner leur existence. Certaines pensent que ce n'est que des histoires que les adultes racontent aux enfants, d'autres pensent que ce n'est qu'une légende, d'autres encore pensent que les Dragons ont disparu voir qu'ils n'ont jamais existé, mais moi, Harold, chef viking du village de Beurk, je sais que les Dragons reviendrons un jour, même si certains d'entre eux sont revenus dans la plus grande discrétion._

POV Harold

Presque quinze ans, s'étaient écoulés depuis que moi, les dragonniers et les habitants de Beurk avons dû le cœur lourd nous séparer de nos fidèles Dragons afin que ces derniers puissent vivre dans le Monde Caché à l'abri de ceux qui voulaient les anéantir. Me séparer de Krokmou avait été difficile, je me souviens encore des larmes que j'ai versées, mais, en tant que chefs de nos clans respectifs, nous devions les protéger. Je n'avais pas été le seul à avoir eu du mal à laisser partir mon partenaire, Rustik, Astrid, Varek, Kogne et Krane avaient eu un mal fou à se séparer d'eux. En même temps, on avait tellement vécu d'aventures ensemble.

Si pour les habitants de Beurk qui s'étaient attaché aux Dragons se fut une épreuve difficile pour moi, maman et les autres Dragonniers se fut une terrible épreuve, car nos Dragons étaient nos amis et confidents avec lesquels nous avions tissés des liens profonds, s'en séparer était comme si nous devions dire adieu à un ami très cher. Les derniers instants avec nos Dragons furent les instants les plus difficiles auquel nous avions dû faire face, même la mort de mon père ne m'avait pas laissé un tel goût amer et pourtant, nous savions que nous devions les laisser partir. Nous les avions regardés disparaître suivant Krokmou dans ce lieu où ils seraient à l'abri et dans lequel ils pourraient vivre en paix.

Les jours qui avaient suivi cette séparation, rien n'était plus comme avant à Beurk. Nous avions dû réapprendre à vivre sans Dragons comme sept ans auparavant et cela ne fut pas une mince affaire, d'autant plus que beaucoup d'entre nous compter beaucoup sur nos Dragon. D'un accord commun, nous avions détruit et laissé certaines choses en souvenir du passé, notamment l'académie, anciennement l'arène que nous n'avions pu nous résoudre de détruire où encore l'agencement pour que nos Dragon vivent chez nous.

En tant que chef de Beurk, je n'avais malheureusement pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ayant un nombre incalculable de choses à faire, étant demandé de partout. Néanmoins, une chose m'inquiétait, c'était Astrid. Elle qui était d'habitude si forte et déterminée, là elle ne s'était pas montrée depuis la réunion de savoir ce qu'il fallait détruire et laisser.

Inquiet pour elle et laissant de côté pour une fois tous les problèmes qui lui tombait dessus, Harold se rendit chez elle, sachant qu'elle vivait seule depuis quelques années, ses parents étaient morts et son Oncle était en voyage. (1)

\- Astrid !

La maison était plongée dans le noir, néanmoins, la lumière filtrait ici et là et permettait ainsi à Harold de se diriger. Voyant que le bas était vide, il monta prudemment à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fiancée et ce qu'il y découvrit lui serra le cœur.

Astrid qui était là plus forte des Dragonniers, la plus déterminée et qui gardé toujours la tête froide pleurait sur son lit et à part être idiot, le jeune homme se douter qu'elle était la cause du chagrin de la jeune fille. Il posa alors sa main sur son dos ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sursauter.

\- Ha… Harold !? Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu entré et…

Harold l'a stoppé et faisant mine de poser un doigt sur ces lèvres.

\- Cela n'a aucune importance ! Cela fait quelques jours que je ne t'avais pas vu et je m'inquiétais !

\- Ah euh… Oui, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire et…

Astrid s'arrêta en voyant le regard d'Harold. Étant son futur époux, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se montrer sous son vrai visage, qu'il ne la jugerait pas.

\- Je… _Laissant les larmes couler de nouveau_ Elle me manque tellement !

Harold s'assit sur son lit et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant doucement.

\- Je sais, Krokmou me manque aussi. Nos balades et nos aventures me manquent, mais je sais que là où il est, il est heureux et je suis sûr que Tempête aussi l'est.

_Pleurant _\- J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit là près de moi, elle me consolerait, elle n'aimait pas me voir triste.

\- Elle doit être triste si elle te voit dans cet état, et puis moi aussi je suis triste de te voir ainsi. Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Astrid se blottit contre Harold et ce dernier finit par s'allonger aux côtés de son amie.

\- Tu restes !?

\- Bien sûr !

Harold serrait son amie dans ses bras et c'est enlacés qu'ils s'endormirent en rêvant de leurs aventures passées. Le lendemain matin, quand Astrid ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard bienveillant d'Harold.

\- Bonjour toi !

\- Bonjour et merci … D'être resté avec moi.

\- Je resterais toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

Astrid embrassa Harold afin de le remercier tous deux restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Harold doivent se lever afin de faire face à ses obligations de chef. Au moment de quitter la maison d'Astrid, cette dernière l'arrêta.

\- Harold, si… Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, n'hésites pas OK !

\- Compte sur moi, il en va de même pour toi, tu as des amis sur lesquels tu peux compter.

\- Oui.

Harold embrassa Astrid et quitta sa chambre afin de commencer sa journée de chef. Comme les jours précédents, il eut fort à faire, heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur sa mère, Valka pour l'aider quand il était débordé.

Une tragédie plongea les habitant de Beurk dans la tristesse, Gueulfor s'en était allé et rejoignit Stoïk au Valhalla. Le guerrier avait à la surprise de tous avait léguer sa forge à Rustik, qui depuis le départ de Krochefer broyer du noir. Le jeune homme bien que réticent au début avait apprécié d'être l'apprenti de Gueulfor.

Lors des funérailles de celui qui avait été comme un second père pour Harold, un cri se fit entendre. Harold et les autres Dragonniers, se douter qu'il s'agissait de Grump qui lui disait adieu. D'ailleurs, lorsque le bateau enflammé fut assez éloigné de l'île, on vit l'ombre d'un Dragon voler au dessus, comme-ci ce dernier aider son Dragonnier à rejoindre le Valhalla.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut l'un des Dragonniers de quitter ce monde. Varek n'avait pas survécu au départ de Bouledogre et était mort de chagrin. Pour les autres Dragonniers perdre leurs Dragons avez déjà été douloureux, mais perdre un des leurs les avaient les avaient quelque peu éloigné même si leur amitié était toujours là.

POV Harold

Astrid et moi, étions fiancés depuis plus d'un an, nous avions décidé qu'il était temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire. Nous nous étions mariés sous le regard de nos amis et ce fut Gothik qui avait présidé le mariage. Rustik avait pour l'occasion modifier la porte du Hall des Jarlar en y ajoutant une représentation de Krokmou et de Tempête, ainsi que des autres Dragons, c'était un magnifique cadeau qu'il avait fait à Astrid et à moi. Bien qu'heureux d'épouser celle que j'avais toujours aimée, mon plus grand souhait aurait été que Krokmou, mon père, Varek et Gueulfor soient présents, mais Thor en avait décidé autrement. Pourtant après que Gothik nous dit que nous pouvions nous embrasser, en levant les yeux vers les nuages, je vis une ombre passée très vite en poussant un cri. Je savais que c'était un Dragon et pas n'importe lequel ! Même s'il était loin, je savais que Krokmou était là quelque part dans les nuages à nous observer, heureux pour nous.

Je pris la main d'Astrid et lui lançai un regard heureux comme je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées après leur mariage et même si Harold passait beaucoup de son temps à aider le village comme un chef digne de ce nom, il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec sa femme. Un soir alors qu'il rentrait, en rejoignant sa chambre, il vit une petite peluche ressemblant à Tempête qui trônait sur une sorte de rondin de bois recouvert de tissu. Il poussa un profond soupir sachant que vivre sans eux, était difficile.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était dans le Hall des Jarlar en train de planifier la prochaine grosse saison de pêche, il vit Kogne et Krane arrivait et à sa grande surprise, ils demandaient d'être seul avec leur chef. C'est quand la lourde porte se refermait sur le dernier viking qu'Harold prit la parole.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Ce fut Kranedur qui prit la parole.

\- Ouais et un sérieux problème !

Astrid qui était proche d'Harold regarda Kranedur avec un étrange regard.

\- Tu peux être plus précis !

Cette fois-ci ce fut Kognedur que prit la parole.

\- On a décidé de partir à la recherche de l'île précieuse.

Harold regarda Astrid surprit, n'ayant pas entendu quoique se soit sur cette île.

\- De quelle île parles-tu ?

\- De l'île qui nous permettra de vivre de nouveau avec nos Dragons.

Harold soupira et même si cela lui fit mal de le dire, il devait calmer les jumeaux.

\- Kogne, Krane, cela me fait mal de le dire mais… Il vaut mieux laisser les Dragons vivre leur vie dans le monde caché !

Krane tapa du poing sur la table.

\- Ose me dire droit dans les yeux que Krok ne te manque pas. Et toi Astrid, Tempête ne te manque pas ?

\- Ce serait mentir de dire que Tempête ne me manque pas alors que… Je rêve que d'une chose pouvoir voler de nouveau avec elle.

\- Au moins, c'est clair et toi chef _Termina Kranedur_

Harold resta silencieux, mais il savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même concernant Krokmou.

\- Je sais que vous souhaitez les revoir, mais….

\- MAIS QUOI _Hurla Kognedur_ TU AS OUBLIÉ QUE VAREK EST MORT À CAUSE DE SON CHAGRIN D'AVOIR PERDU BOULEDOGRE !

En voyant le regard d'Harold, Kognedur savait qu'elle avait visé là où ça faisait mal, mais au moins, il serait franc.

\- Il n'y a pas un jour sans que je ne pense à Varek, mon père, Gueulfor et à nos Dragons. On a pris une décision difficile et douloureuse afin qu'ils puissent vivre en paix.

\- Et quoi, fin de l'histoire ! Il est où le mec qui contrairement à nous n'a pas eu froid aux yeux et a dressé la plus terrible des Dragons ! Il est où le gamin chétif qui a désobéi à son père et qui a dressé nos Dragons. Il est où minable qui est devenu un héros et chef du village !

Devant les dires de Kogne et Krane, Harold resta silencieux. Astrid qui était à ces côtés savait que les jumeaux avaient raison. Elle posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son époux et lui sourit.

\- Harold, ça m'ennuie de dire cela, mais ils ont raison. Nous devons les faire revenir vivre avec nous et pour cela, nous devons trouver cette île.

Harold poussa un profond soupir et se leva en quittant le Hall surprenant les trois autres.

\- Génial, maintenant il se barre !

\- C'est douloureux pour nous tous. Nous séparer d'eux a été une épreuve.

Les trois anciens Dragonnier restaient silencieux et furent surpris du retour d'Harold qui posa un carnet devant les jumeaux.

\- Vous aurez besoin de ça !

Astrid reconnue le carnet que venait de déposer Harold ! Kognedur l'ouvrit et reconnu le dessin de Krokmou.

\- C'est bien ce que je pense ?

\- Oui, c'est le carnet dans lequel j'ai noté tout sur Krokmou et sur les îles quand lui et moi étions en expédition et aussi grâce à l'Œil de Dragon. Si vous partez à la recherche de l'île sur laquelle les Dragons et nous pourrions vivre en paix, ce carnet vous aidera.

\- Merci Harold.

À la surprise d'Harold, Kognedur se leva et enlaça le jeune chef. Kranedur fit de même peut après.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Dès que Eret aura fini de préparer le bateau, dans deux jours au plus tard..

_Surprit _\- Vous partez avec lui ?

Ce fut Kranedur qui répondit.

\- Normalement ce n'était pas prévu, on devait ma sœur et moi emprunter son bateau, mais quand il va vu que l'on tournait autour, il nous a demandé des explications.

\- OK, cela est rassurant de vous savoir avec lui. Il est comme Johann, un voyageur.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée à discuter ensemble, Harold qui avait toujours été le plus intelligent du groupe avec Astrid et Varek. Il leur avait expliqué les différents points importants répertoriés dans le carnet. Rustik quant à lui avait quitté le Hall des Jarlar avec la liste des matériaux dont les jumeaux et Eret avaient besoin pour leur voyage.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette fameuse discussion et le jour du départ avait sonné. Eret promis à Harold de veiller sur les jumeaux, tandis que les jumeaux, promirent à Harold de le tenir informer par un quelconque moyen de l'avancer de leur recherche.

Les jours et les mois passaient avant qu'il ne reçoive des nouvelles des jumeaux par Johann qui leur fit savoir que l'expédition allait plutôt bien.

* * *

Les années s'étaient écoulées et à présent nos Dragonnier étaient adultes. Harold et Astrid étaient désormais parents de deux enfants, des faux jumeaux, un garçon qui se prénommait Aedan et une fille qui se prénommait Maeve. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour eux, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de leur première sortie en mer. C'est après plusieurs heures de navigations que le brouillard s'épaissit.

\- Les enfants, il est temps de rentrer !

\- Quoi !? Mais enfin papa, on peut rester encore un peu en mer, tu avais promis !

Harold regardant son jeune fils et sourit en voyant le regard qui lui faisait, c'était tout sa femme.

\- Bon, OK, mais pas longtemps, naviguer dans le brouillard peut-être dangereux.

Aedan sautait de joie suite à la décision de son père qui tenait sa promesse, mais le jeune viking était loin d'imaginer qu'il allait faire une mystérieuse rencontre. En effet, au fur et à mesure que le bateau avancer, Harold distinguait comme une falaise sans en être vraiment sûr, mais plus le bateau voguait et plus son regard s'agrandit en voyant sur cette falaise une famille de Dragon et pas n'importe quel Dragon.

\- Krokmou …

Depuis le haut de la falaise, des jeunes Dragonneau étaient en train de s'amuser sous le regard bienveillant de leurs parents. Étant couché à côté de sa compagne, le mâle levait la tête et vit quelque chose se rapprocher de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se leva et rappela à l'ordre ses petits qui immédiatement se rapprochèrent de leur mère. Le Dragon mâle s'envola alors afin d'aller inspecter cette chose qui se rapprochait d'eux et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau avec à son bord leurs ennemis, les humains. Il atterrissait sur la proue et vit que le bateau contenait quatre personnes, deux adultes et deux enfants protéger par leur mère.

\- Krokmou, mon grand…

\- Harold, attention !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Astrid, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas oublié.

Astrid avait bien vu le regard du dragon et quoique en dise Harold, rien ne prouvait que se soit Krokmou. Et même si c'était lui, il était retourné à l'état sauvage depuis bientôt quinze ans. Krokmou intrigué descendit sur le bateau s'approchant de l'homme en question.

\- Krokmou, c'est moi mon grand ! _Montrant Astrid_ Tu te souviens d'Astrid, la Dragonnier de Tempête ! Les petits que tu vois, ce sont nos enfants !

Harold vit le regard de Krokmou, regard qu'il avait quand celui-ci l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, quand il n'était qu'un jeune viking de quinze ans et décida de faire comme dans le passé. Harold détourna le regard en fermant les yeux et tendit le bras, main ouverte afin de mettre en confiance le Dragon. Krokmou regarda l'humain faire, surprit, puis son regard changea se souvenant de qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Harold qui avait toujours les yeux clôt n'avait pas vu que le regard de Krokmou avait changé, il n'eut même pas le temps d'effleurer son museau que le Dragon se jeta sur lui en lui léchant le visage, ronronnant comme un chat.

\- Krokmou …

Harold ne put dire quoi que ce soit de plus devant l'immense câlin affectueux de son Dragon. Astrid rigola devant la scène, quant à ses enfants, ils furent surpris de voir leur père rire aux éclats avec au-dessus de lui un animal qui avait l'air dangereux. Astrid sentit la peur provenant de ses enfants et les rassura.

\- N'ayez pas peu mes chéris, il n'est pas dangereux !

\- Tu es sûr maman !?

\- Je peux te le certifier Aedan, Krokmou n'est pas dangereux, n'est-ce pas mon grand que tu n'es pas méchant !

Krokmou émit un bruit en guise de réponse et regarda attentivement les deux jeunes enfants de son dragonnier.

\- Ce sont mes enfants Krokmou. Voici Aedan et Maeve.

Krokmou s'éloigna de son dragonnier et regarda les jeunes enfants et fit la même chose lorsqu'il avait rencontré Harold, ouvrit la gueule laissant visible sa langue. Une chose intrigua Maeve.

\- Pas de crocs !?

Krokmou dévoilait ses crocs ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer les deux jeunes enfants.

\- Rassurez-vous les enfants, Krokmou ne vous fera rien !

Astrid s'avança à son tour et posa sa main sur le museau du Dragon.

\- Tu n'as pas changé Krokmou !

Krokmou se frotta affectueusement contre Astrid comme il le faisait parfois à l'époque. Harold, quant à lui s'approcha de ses deux enfants et leur sourit en leur tendant la main.

\- Aller les enfants, faites comme si c'était le museau de Krokmou.

\- Que… Quoi, tu veux que…

\- Aedan il faut savoir se montrer courageux quand on est le fils du chef.

\- Oui, mais…

Maeve qui était un peu plus téméraire que son frère, ayant hérité du caractère d'Astrid fit ce que son père lui demanda. Aedan bien qu'étant un peu effrayé fit de même.

\- Vous voyez, il suffit de montrer que vous n'avez pas peur et que vous avez confiance en lui.

Astrid qui était en retrait regarda ses enfants s'approchaient de Krokmou qui les regardait intrigué. Harold caressa son Dragon et lui fit un signe de tête. Ce dernier s'approcha davantage des jeunes et ce fut Meave qui tout en garda les yeux vers lui tendit la main comme son père lui avait montré. Aedan fit de même mais mit son autre main sur ses yeux trop effrayés par cet animal.

Comme par le passé lorsqu'il l'avait fait avec Harold lors de leur rencontre, Krokmou avança sa tête afin de laisser la main des deux jeunes enfants rentrés en contact avec son museau. Harold et Astrid se regardaient en souriant devant cette scène.

Krokmou se retira et s'approcha d'Harold en tournant sur lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand !?

Krokmou émit un cri s'assit devant Harold. Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre. Krokmou se mit alors à tourner sur lui-même tout en continuant d'émettre comme un ronronnement affectueux avant de s'asseoir de nouveau devant Harold. Ce dernier comprit enfin.

\- Tu veux que l'on vole ensemble ? C'est ça ?

Krokmou fit comprendre à Harold que c'était ce dont il avait envie.

\- Cela fait tellement d'années que …

Krokmou se mit à sautiller sur le bateau en éclaboussant son dragonnier qui se mit à rire.

\- OK mon grand, j'ai compris ! Astrid, cela ne te dérange pas de…

Mais Harold n'eut pas le temps de terminer, que Krokmou crachait une boule d'énergie en direction du ciel en émettant un cri, surprenant les quatre humains.

Peu après, un cri se fit entendre et un bruit sourd s'abattit sur l'arrière du bateau. Tous se retournaient et virent que le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu était celui d'un second Dragon qui venait de se poser.

\- Tempête…

Astrid regarda sa Dragonne les larmes aux yeux. Elle tendit sa main pour retrouver la confiance de sa Dragonne, mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'approcha et se frotta contre elle en ronronnant.

\- Ma belle, tu ne m'as pas oublié !

Astrid passa ses bras autour du cou de sa Dragonne lui offrant son affection comme elle le faisait par le passé. En voyant cette scène, Harold caressa Krokmou et lui dit tout bas.

\- Merci mon grand !

Krokmou lécha le visage d'Harold comme pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal vu que lui et Tempête, s'étaient toujours bien entendu vu la relation qu'entretenaient leurs Dragonniers respectifs . D'ailleurs, Harold ignorait que Tempête était la nounou des petits de Krokmou, quand lui et sa compagne devaient s'absenter, de tous les Dragons, Tempête était celle en qui il avait le plus confiance, même si en tant qu'Alpha de son clan, tous le respecter.

Après un câlin à sa Dragonne, Astrid vint vers Krokmou et le remercia à son tour.

\- Merci Krokmou.

Ce dernier émit un petit bruit en guise de réponse.

\- Bon, on y va ?

Harold chevaucha Krokmou et tendit la main vers son fils.

\- Aedan, tu montes avec moi.

\- Euh…

\- Allez Aedan, moi je vais avec maman !

Maeve courait déjà vers Tempête qui baissa la tête intriguée. Maeve refit le même geste auquel elle avait eu recours un peu plus tôt. Tempête se laissa faire ayant reconnu l'odeur de sa cavalière sur elle.

Astrid prit sa fille dans ses bras et là fit monter sur Tempête qui ne bougea pas.

\- Aller ma belle, on va montrer aux hommes ce que l'on a dans le ventre.

Astrid chevaucha à son tour sa dragonne avant de s'envoler dans les airs dans un cri de joie.

\- Aller mon beau, c'est à nous de jouer.

Harold s'agrippait à Krokmou qui s'envola d'un coup. Harold hurla de joie à son tour. Les deux Dragons firent un petit moment la course avant de ralentir à la demande de leur cavalier respectif.

\- Bon sang, que c'est bon.

\- Tu l'as dit !

Krokmou poussa un cri et trois petits Dragonneaux vinrent voler près de lui. Harold caressa la tête de son dragon.

\- Félicitations mon grand, tu as une famille à présent !

Krokmou émit un bruit sourd en guise de réponse. L'un des Dragonneaux curieux vint près d'Harold qui lui caressa le museau. Leur mère, la Furie Éclair les rejoignit et c'est ensemble qu'ils volèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la compagne de Krokmou retourne dans le monde caché avec les petits qui montrait des signes de fatigues et il n'était pas les seuls. Aedan et Maeve qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voler, commençaient à somnoler.

Harold et Astrid, bien qu'heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur compagnon d'antan, leur demandèrent d'aller se poser sur la falaise où Krokmou et sa famille se trouver plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

\- J'ai l'impression que les enfants vont bien dormir cette nuit.

\- Oui, en effet !

Harold se tournait vers Krokmou qui le regarda.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien mon grand et que tu es heureux avec ta famille, comme moi je le suis _Dit-il en regardant sa femme qui était prêt de Tempête._

Krokmou posa son museau sur son armure.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon grand !

Krokmou fit là même chose qu'à leur première rencontre et se laissa tomber sur les pattes de derrière en regardant le jeune garçon qui lui avait sauvé la vie par le passé et qui était devenu un homme à présent.

\- Cela a été difficile pour nous, mais à a réussit à retrouver nos marques comme par le passé ! Rustik est devenu le forgeron du village après… Après la mort de Gueulfor Kogne et Krane parcourent les mers avec Eret afin de chercher l'île parfaites pour que vous puissiez vivre de nouveau avec nous. Quant à Varek il…

Krokmou regarda son Dragonnier qui était à présent silencieux et posa son museau contre sa joue devenue râpeuse avec la barbe qu'il portait. Harold passa ses bras autour du cou de son Dragon ne voulant pas montrer sa peine à sa femme et à ses enfants. Krokmou comprit que celui qui se prénommait Varek n'était plus de ce monde.

Le soleil déclinait mentionnant la séparation, pourtant, Harold et Astrid étaient plus détendus que lors de la première séparation il y a quatorze ans.

\- Je voudrais tellement te revoir bientôt mon grand, mais je sais que… Pour le bien de tous, nous avons dû faire un choix !

Krokmou prit son dragonnier entre ses pattes avant et l'attira à lui comme il l'avait fait lors de leur séparation. Astrid de son côté caressa longuement sa Dragonne en lui parlant doucement.

Le moment de la séparation arriva, Astrid et Harold prirent leurs enfants et montèrent sur le dos de leur Dragon qui les mena à leur bateau qu'ils avaient abandonné. Après quelques caresses, le temps était venu de leur dire au revoir.

\- Il semble que les chasseurs de Dragons ont disparu depuis quelques années, mais tant que l'on n'en a pas sûr, vous devez continuer à vivre dans ce Monde Caché. Néanmoins, l'arène de Beurk est toujours là, donc…

Harold laissa sa phrase en suspend, sachant que Krokmou avait compris. Krokmou donna le signal de départ à Tempête qui après s'être frotter une dernière fois contre Astrid s'envola. Krokmou la rejoignit peu après, après avoir donné un coup de langue à Harold.

Les mains liées, les deux anciens Dragonniers regardaient leurs Dragons disparaître dans ce monde, dont ils étaient les seuls humains à l'avoir vu de leurs yeux.

Ils retournaient à Beurk après avoir passé merveilleuse journée. Sur le piton, Rustik les attendait.

\- Bah alors, vous avez été long !?

\- On a profité de cette journée en famille mon cher Rustik _Lui dit Astrid en portant Maeve dans ses bras_

\- La pêche n'a pas l'air d'avoir été merveilleuse _Rétorqua-t-il en voyant les filets_

\- Les poissons n'étaient pas d'humeur ! _Dit Harold portant son fils_

Rustik leva les épaules et accompagnait le chef et son épouse histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette journée, mais il n'eut pas plus d'information. Une fois chez eux, Harold et Astrid couchèrent leurs deux enfants et Aedan ouvrit les yeux.

\- Papa, je peux parler de cette journée à mes amis demain.

Harold regarda Astrid qui s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit.

\- Aedan, mon chéri, cela doit rester un secret, tu comprends ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Ce fut Harold qui répondit

\- Mon fils, dans ce monde, il existe des gens qui veulent tuer les Dragons.

\- Mais, nous sommes chez nous et…

\- Je sais, mais pour le moment, ta sœur et toi, devez garder le secret. Beaucoup croient qu'ils ont disparu et c'est mieux ainsi.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas triste ? _Demanda Maeve_

\- Si bien sûr ma chérie, mais le plus important aujourd'hui c'est qu'ils soient en sécurité. C'est la raison pour laquelle personne ne doit être au courant de leur existence cachée.

\- D'accord _disent-ils en chœur_

Harold et Astrid embrassaient leurs enfants et quittèrent leur chambre afin de rejoindre là leur.

\- Kogne et Krane trouveront cette île !

\- Oui je sais, j'ai confiance en eux !

Le couple s'embrassait, se couchait avant de s'endormir à leur tour en rêvant de cette magnifique journée qu'ils avaient passé avec leur Dragons.

Kogne et Krane continuaient leur recherche et espéraient atteindre leur but prochainement afin de retrouver eux aussi leur Dragons, mais cela est une autre histoire.

* * *

**The End**

**Ainsi s'achève ce long OS que je publie avant la sortie du chapitre qui clôture la trilogie « Dragons » Je rappelle que je n'ai pas encore vu le film, cet OS est le fruit de mon imagination suite aux différentes photos et infos que j'ai vue et lue.**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu c'est mon premier écrit que cette trilogie (même si j'en avais écrit d'autres mais resté inachevés et non publiés), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite Review.**

**See you Again,**

**Blue**

**(1) Dans la série « Par-delà les rives » si mes souvenirs son bons, on rencontre l'Oncle D'Astrid où celui-ci est mentionné., De même qu'il me semble avoir lu il y a longtemps qu'un site officiel Anglais que les parents d'Astrid avaient été tués par des Dragons.**


End file.
